Reading, Research, Cape
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Calzona on-shots using random words. Just some fluffy moments between the couple.


**Notes: **Wanted to write some Calzona one-shots. So I wrote some based on random words. They are all pretty short, and hopefully I will write a new Teacup!Universe fic soon. Might also do another one of these if people like them.

**Reading**

**Research**

**Cape**

**Reading**

Callie bit her bottom lip lightly in concentration, turning the page she had just read. Callie stretched her legs slightly along the sofa she was lying.

"I'm bored."

Callie raised an eyebrow but didn't turn to look at the source of the voice trying to interrupt her reading.

"Go find something to entertain yourself."

"Can't you _entertain_ me." Callie could practically hear the smirk but didn't move.

"We bought some movies the other day, you could watch one in the bedroom."

"Why not in here."

"I'm reading."

There was a pause.

"I'm so bored. Please Calliope."

"Find something else to do, Arizona."

Callie figured the other woman had left the room when she felt a hand tugging the bottom of her top. She tore her eyes away from the book and looked down.

"I know a way I could be _un-bored_." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

Callie carefully kept a straight face.

"I'm reading."

"Is reading better than being with your super awesome girlfriend."

"Arizona-"

"I'll be in the bedroom." The blonde disappeared.

Callie glanced back at the book in her hands.

She paused.

"Wait up!"

**Research**

Arizona rubbed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the screen in front of her. She looked at clock in the top right corner or the screen.

03:07

The blonde groaned. Shaking her head she refocused, sitting up straight. She clicked a few more times, before a smile started to spread across her face.

"Yes. This would work. Calliope look I've found-" Arizona span round to tell her girlfriend the good news, but stopped when she saw her. Callie was slumped over, one elbow on the desk her head in her palm, head slowly dropping.

Callie was surrounded by notes. They been working on a particularly tough case together, looking for a break through. They had work all through the night. Arizona felt a smile spread across her face.

She stood as quietly as she could and made her way over to the sofa. She moved a pillow to one end, and then began to gently move her girlfriend into a lying position.

"Ari'ona?" Callie murmured sleepily her eyes trying to open properly.

"Shh. Just lie down, you deserve a sleep."

"But the kid she-"

"I found something I think will work. It's late to operate now. You need to be well rested to rock the surgery tomorrow." Arizona smiled down at her girlfriend, smoothing some of the hair out of her face. Callie sighed and closed her eyes once more.

Arizona began to stand but a hand caught her wrist. Callie scooted over.

"I can't sleep without you."

Arizona's grin widened even more, laying down carefully so she kiss the other woman goodnight.

**Cape**

Callie paused as she entered her apartment. She had been working a long shift, which felt even longer since it ran into her day off. Arizona had been off since last night. So Callie imagined she come home to her beautiful wife and darling daughter, Sofia, playing, reading or watching some TV.

She was not expecting what she saw though.

Arizona had always been especially cheerful. Everything from her scrub cap, to her taste in decoration. Everything about Arizona is cheery and happy. Arizona loved her job and her family. Losing patients hit her hard, but she always recovered.

Callie had seen every side of the blonde. Nothing could surprise her anyway.

At least she had thought so.

"What is that?"

The blonde was dancing around the room entertaining a giggling Sofia who was waddling around after her. Arizona froze and turned towards the door, looking sheepish. Arizona didn't speak.

"Is that a cape?"

Arizona said nothing, just pulled a face like a deer caught in headlights.

Sofia became annoyed by her momma's distraction. She tapped her leg, wanting her attention.

"Are you wearing a cape?" Callie tried again.

" ... I'm a superhero."

Callie kept a straight face very carefully.

"Does the superhero have a name?"

" 'aptain Wagic Wainbow!" Sofia provided, arms wide in the air.

Callie couldn't hold it back anymore, the laughter burst from her lips.

"Hey! You can't laugh at a superhero!" Arizona tried now looking extremely embarrassed.

Sofia put her hand on her hips, unhappy with her mami's laughter.

Callie sobered up. She moved to jump onto the sofa, picking up Sofia as she went.

"Quickly Captain Magic Rainbow save her before she gets eaten by the monster!"

Callie began to pull over exaggerated munching faces at her daughter. Arizona sprung into action, trying to tickle the 'monster Callie.

When all their laughter died down and Sofia was distracted by her toys, Callie and Arizona slumped on the sofa.

"I love you Captain Magic Rainbow. Even if you are a great big dork. You're a very adorable one." Callie moved to kiss her wife, both smiling brightly.


End file.
